She Pushes On
by marvlix
Summary: After Scott disbands the Xmen, Jean takes matters into her own hands. The Xmen now stand divided, Scott or Jean. She knows it won't be easy, but she won't let that stop her. Set right after the Aftermath arc in Ultimate Xmen
1. Prologue

-1She Pushes On

Prologue: It Always Comes Down to This

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys. If I did, Alex and Lorna would leave the Academy of Tomorrow and come here. Wow that's not letting the metaphorical cat out of the bag at all.

After Scott decided that he wants to disband the X-men, Jean decides he's crazy. She tells him that Xavier left the school to him, her and Storm, not just him. She says that it must be put to a vote, and if she has to she will make sure things stay the same with or without him.

"If you want X-men, Bishop," Scott told him. "You'll have to make them yourself." After hearing this, Jean left the room. She couldn't stand that he would do something like this without talking to her first. For God's sake, not an hour ago he was going to propose to her, now he didn't even consult her.

"Are you out of your mind!" Rogue yelled at him. "We're all X-men, you can't just decide what we do or not!"

"Look what has happened to us Rogue. Everything bad that's ever come to us was when we were X-men."

"If it weren't for the X-men then we wouldn't even know each other!" Storm yelled at him.

"No but because of us a crazed murderers are loose, you lost your arm, Beast and the Professor are dead! Jean was almost killed and she almost destroyed the world!" Scott yelled.

"It always comes down to that doesn't it?" Jean said from the doorway. "It always comes down to my sanity. You don't want the X-men anymore because you're to afraid that I'll snap and kill everyone."

"Jean I…that's not what I meant."

"It is though," she said. "We all heard you. Effective immediately, I will be asserting my authority in the matter. I will lead the X-men. They deserve a leader that will not abandon what they work for once the going gets tough."


	2. Unfortunate Falling Outs

-1She Pushes On

Chapter 1: Unfortunate Falling Outs

Jean moved out of her room with Scott. She went back to her old room. It had remained empty for so long. She wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea that she would have to make it hers again, Scott however left her no choice. There was a knock on her door.

"Go away Scott I don't want to talk to you right now." she yelled to him.

"Jean we need to talk."

"Go away."

"Jean please let me explain."

"Go. Away." 

"Jean this isn't fair."

"Fair?! What isn't fair is that you won't talk to me! You didn't discuss this with me or Storm. You just said it and expected us to follow you! Do you know how stupid I felt? They expected me to know that was coming!"

"I love you."

"You won't even talk to me! You're just waiting for me to snap again! News flash, Mr. Summers, I'm not porcelain!"

"Come on, Jean."

"Go. Away. Mr. Summers!" Scott finally gave up. He knew that he could not change her mind. However, what tomorrow brought, would shock him even more.

Jean spent all night on the phone with her father's lawyer. She was discussing her options. She needed to be informed on everything. She didn't want to have to do this, but it was necessary in order to keep this school how it was.

"This is crazy," Bobby said to Rogue in the Rec. Room. "The whole mansion is divided. It's become a case of us versus them!"

"Can ya blame us though," Rogue said. "Scott just tried to take away everythin' we've ever known here. No one forced us into this and they sure can't force us out."

"Don't you think that Jean over reacted?" Bobby asked her carefully. He knew where Rogue stood on the issue and he didn't want to get on her bad side.

"No Ah don't," Rogue said. "Scott can't decide for us. We're almost adults. Ah've been around the danger long enough to know if Ah want it in mah life or not. Ah want to be an X-man. Ah want to make sure that no more mutants get cast aside or hurt just because someone says that they're dangerous."

"What if Scott's right though," Bobby asked. "It's not exactly going to be easy to do all that Xavier did. I mean come on all he did was yell at us in the Danger Room and the Field. He doesn't know how to do the rest of the stuff."

"But Jean and Storm do! That's why he left the whole place to them! Scott is being selfish!"

"He's trying to protect us!"

Xavier's Office

"Hello Alex," Jean said into the phone. "It's Jean. I was wondering if you had some time to speak to me."

"Uh sure Jean. What's wrong?" Alex asked her. "Is Scott all right?"

"Yes he is. I was actually wondering what you planned on doing after you graduate from the Academy next month."

"To tell you the truth, I hadn't much thought about it. Lorna and I kind of had plans that to travel for a while maybe."

"I would like to offer you a position here at the school. It gives free board and food. Lorna's welcome too of course. I was also wondering if you would consider becoming an X-man."

"I thought X-men were Scott's territory."

"He disbanded the X-men."

"What?"

"I am un-disbanding them. Kitty and Colossus have both left. I am offering you a position. Lorna as well. Do you have Warren's number by any chance?"

"Uh Yeah, but are you sure that this is the best way to do this. You know start the X-men again without Scott?"

"If he doesn't want any part of it, then who am I to stop him? Also please send my message to Jean-Paul and to anyone else who you think is interested. We are going to have open enrollment to the school."

"I'll do my best Jean. I'll want to talk to Lorna though first though," Alex told her.

"Of course I completely understand. About that number?"

"Sure thing."

"Thank you Alex. Please call me as soon as possible."

"I will Jean."

She hung up the phone. She knew that Scott wouldn't be happy about it, but she needed to do everything possible to keep the school going. She would not let this go under. This place saved her, now it was her chance to save it. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in Rogue," she said as calmly as possible.

"Jean, can we talk?" she asked the red head.

"Of course," Jean said shocked that Rogue would even ask a question like that. "You can always talk to me."

"Even if Ah were to side with Scott."

"Of course! I wouldn't let something like that come between us."

"Well, Ah don't want to side with Scott. Ah want you to know, that Ah stand beside you all the way. This is mah home and Ah want to defend it."

"Thank you Rogue. I appreciate it. I wanted to know if I could ask a favor of you."

"Anything."

Scott was walking past the doorway. He had tiger lilies in his hand. They were Jean's absolute favorite. He knocked on the door.

"Please don't say anything to anyone," Jean said to Rogue. "Can I can't on you?"

"Yes."

"You may leave now," Jean said loud enough for Scott to hear on the other side of the thick mahogany door. Rogue let him in.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry," Scott said handing her the bouquet. "Can we talk about this?"

"No, we can't. I have business to attend to," she told him smelling the flowers. She put them in a vase.

"But Jean, it's important to me for you to understand where I'm coming from," Scott told her.

"I already do know Scott. You're afraid, and I can't talk to you because of it. You promised me that you would change, but you didn't. You're still cautious. It's not your fault."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Scott asked her.

"For now," she said looking out the window. "Yes."

"But Jean," Scott said.

"I cannot go on with this Scott. You don't talk to me anymore. You don't even trust me anymore. You just wanted to propose to me because you think that just because the Professor was in love with me, that I would leave you for him. I wasn't! I would never do that! He tried to change my mind! It didn't work! I loved you too much!"

She left escorted him out of the room and locked the office doors. Jean sat back down at the desk and picked up the phone. "Hello, Warren, it's Jean. I would like to offer you a place back at the school. No Miss Frost does not know about this. Yes, I can arrange your withdrawal. Is there anything I can do for you? Yes. I can try. I'll let you know. I think that she would listen to you before me though. Yes. Of course. I understand. I'll start the paperwork immediately. Thank you."

AN: Yes! Finally a new X-men Story that I can run with! The rest of them I have no inspiration for. I read Ultimate X-men 80 and I was immediately inspired. It's very different compared to my Jott fluff isn't it? I like it though. I needed a change.


End file.
